


Freeze

by Fallrose912



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallrose912/pseuds/Fallrose912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transcript of a round of the improvisation game "Freeze Tag" or "Freeze". Rose and Jack forget the plot and the ship stops sinking for a short time. I swear it's funnier than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Titanic. I don't own a DVD of it, either. I've never even seen the movie.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first posted story and a total crack fic. Once during my drama class, we were working on an improve game called 'freeze tag' or "freeze". In this game, two people act out a scene and when you have an idea of another scene that can use the people's body positions you say 'freeze,' tag on of them out then continue with the new scene. 
> 
>  
> 
> READ THIS: In this story, Jack is played by a girl wearing a plaid skirt, white Oxford shirt, navy knee-high socks, black flats, and has short black hair and Rose is played by a boy wearing navy dress pants, black leather dress shoes, a white Oxford shirt, has short sandy blonde hair, and glasses.

The scene starts at the bow of the ship. 

Rose was standing at the bow of the ship, arms spread out as if she was flying, but she was not yet aware that she was Rose or on the Titanic or that Jack was standing right behind her. In fact, just one second ago she had been in a hospital being cared for by a nurse who had no idea what she was doing. And a second before that she was a 14 year old boy trying to convince a friend to cut the green wire in between the aquamarine and jade wires so that the poor, blind, crippled orphans could live.

To say the least, it had been a very difficult and confusing past five minutes for Rose.

She gazed out over the sea with a look of shock, bewilderment, fright, and confusion as Jack put his hands on her waist and started singing the Titanic theme. Jack continues to hum for a few seconds before a loud voice came from nowhere saying, "He doesn't know what's going on. Give more context." By 'he' the voice meant Rose.

Jack immediately said, "Look, Rose, it's all yours."

Rose, finally figuring out where she was, played her part much better than before saying, "I'm king of the world! Wait. Queen. I'm queen of the world."

Then they sat there looking out at the horizon.

"I don't know what comes next. Do you?"

Rose replied, "I don't know. I've never seen the movie."

The voice from nowhere said, "I'll give you a hint. A big plot point is about to occur."

Instantaneously the ship hit an iceberg.

"Quickly, Rose. You need to go with this woman and child in this boat. I'll get in another one," Jack said while directing Rose to the side of the ship.

Rose looked into said boat and said, "Oh. That's not a woman!" Laughter boomed out of the sky, but Rose continued unfazed, "Why can't I go with you in your boat? There's enough room."

"This is the way it has to be, Rose. I will find you, okay?"

"Okay. But, Jack, I know the ship is going down, but you have to draw me first." Rose then laid down on a convenient couch on the deck as ten voices from nowhere erupted in laughter. Rose and Jack had to stop doing anything for a minute because they were laughing so hard.

"Do you want me to draw you like one of my French girls?" Jack asked and the laughter erupted again.

When Jack finished the drawing he showed Rose and then they were about to get in a boat to leave when a voice from nowhere yelled, "Freeze!"

Rose was done with today so she pleaded with the voice, "Please, take me out. Please." She felt a tap on her head then disappeared as someone else took her spot and started a new scene with Jack: trying to draw on the face of Jack's sleeping brother.


End file.
